


Klaine Valentines 2019- ABANDONED

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Boys, Cheerleaders, Fluff, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nerdiness, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: 14 one-shots inspired by love songs <3





	1. Day 1- Take a Chance On Me by Abba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Your club and my club both need this room after school' Nerd!Klaine with a twist

“You need to talk to your boyfriend,” Rachel says pointedly, sitting across from Kurt at lunch.

Kurt stops chewing to mumble a “what” at his friend. “I don’t know if I missed it, but I definitely don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Blaine Anderson,” she says with an eye roll, and Kurt’s eyes get wide.

“Keep your voice down!” He says with a hurried whisper. “He’s sitting right over there,” he gestures to the other side of a cafeteria.

“Unless he’s developed super-sonic hearing, which is physically impossible, he can’t hear you. But I wish he could!” Kurt tries to shush her again. “It’s about room 204.”

Kurt sighs. “I don’t know what else to do.” As the president of William McKinley High School’s geography club, it’s Kurt’s responsibility to find a meeting location, which he _thought_ was reserved to them by Principal Figgins. The room has also been promised to Blaine Anderson, the president of superhero club and Kurt’s crush of the past year.

“Let Noah handle it,” Kurt says with a shrug. “He’s the muscle of the operation.”

“Puck would rather die than be exposed as a member of geo club,” Rachel says without hesitation, and Kurt knows she’s right. “Just talk to him.”

“Why won’t _you_ do it?” Kurt asks. God knows that Rachel would be way more eloquent than he’s ever managed to be.

“You’re the president,” she stresses. “Plus, _I’d_ rather die than converse with those kinky role-playing nerds.”

“They can’t be that bad,” Kurt says and quickly changes the subject. “Did you finish the math homework?

Rachel goes to her backpack wordlessly. Of course she did.

 _To: B (10:17pm):_ Hey, u awake? Need 2 call u.

 _To: Kurt <3 (10:19pm): _You know I am! Finishing a paper. And you know I hate text speak. :/

 _To: B (10:20pm):_ Whtvr.

_INCOMING CALL: B_

“I need you to give me room 204,” Kurt says the minute Blaine picks up.

“Well good evening to you to,” Blaine says, and Kurt knows he’s spinning in that damn rolling chair, still in his jeans because Kurt knows he can’t relax until the task at hand is finished.

“I’m serious. We could use the open windows and you guys can practice and LARP or whatever anywhere on campus.”

“Mmmhmm. What are you doing?”

“Blaine. C’mon Rachel keeps asking me to talk to you and I either have to explain why I can’t or you need to give in.”

“ _You_ give in. What are you wearing?”

“A scowl,” Kurt says, sitting on his bed. It’s so hard having to be this way with him, but they both agreed that they couldn’t deal with the backlash of their friends and once they’re both on the east coast- UPenn for Blaine, Columbia for him -it won’t matter. Plus, the sexual tension at school and make out sessions in Blaine’s car after secret dates make up for it. “Just please let us have the room.”

“Just relax,” Blaine says and only someone with an effortless 4.0 GPA can tell his boyfriend who’s barely keeping up his 3.8 to relax. “I’ll handle it.”

He wants to object but he can hear Blaine humming and the sudden sound of him unzipping his jeans and maybe Kurt _could_ use some relaxing.

~

Blaine and Kurt and doing their daily walk to the parking lot, carefully placed so that their hands will ‘accidentally’ brush once or twice in the crowded hallway, when they see Rachel and Tina screaming at each other by the stairs.

“Who even needs this,” Tina says, stepping closer to Rachel in her thigh high latex boots, Blaine knew she’d been waiting all week to show them off.

“Only 10% of the ocean is unexplored you Super Nobody,” Rachel all but growls in her face. “And in case you didn’t know, 100% of super heroes don’t exist.”

“It’s a creative outlet,” interrupts a boy with bleach blond hair. “Same as that ear-piercing _garbage_ you call singing.”

Kurt manages to grip Rachel waist before she all but claws his eyes out.

It’s a full on yelling match on the second floor of William McKinley by now and Blaine can’t help but think about how _ridiculous_ they all look, a mix of faux leather and styrofoam costumes against vintage Mary Janes and thick prescription eyeglasses.

Just as Rachel squirms her way out of Kurt’s hands, Blaine grabs his wrist and pulls him closer.

“Kiss me,” he says calmly, an eye in the storm of their friend groups colliding hot and cold right before their very eyes.

“You’re crazy.”

“You think they’d even notice?” Blaine shrugs, and before Kurt can even object Blaine is closing the gap between them and slipping his hand around Kurt’s skull in broad daylight.

Their friends _do_ notice. Kurt can’t even be bothered, Blaine voice may be the eye, but his kiss might as well be a damn island, perfectly secluded right off the coastline.

Eventually, the superhero club moves to the choir room in 106. And if Blaine shows up late sometimes, hair fluffed and collar askew, nobody comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, here's to a new year of Klaine Valentines!  
> Tumblr: warblerswickedwords


	2. Day 2- You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you lift someone up when it means letting them go? (3x18 reaction.)

Kurt refreshes his email every forty-six minutes.

They’re sitting side-by-side in Blaine’s bedroom having a marathon of old Top Chef episodes and he checks his phone after every episode without fail. Blaine isn’t annoyed per say, he understands this NYADA callback is everything to Kurt right now, he just wishes he'd understand the email will come in due time.

“What happens if you _don’t_ get into NYADA?” Blaine asks on a whim, not looking away from the screen where a contestant attempts to make remake risotto in the last ten minutes of the quickfire challenge.

Kurt turns quickly to look at Blaine’s profile. “Blaine, I worked on my audition for weeks,” he says as if that explains it all.

“I know,” he says with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant. Of course he knows, Kurt did prepare _two_ after all and blew everyone away at the last minute, shiny pants and all. “And sometimes we don’t get the things we want. So what happens?”

Kurt gets a far away look in his eyes as he answer. “Well I’m either here for a year-maybe two. And everyone will know I couldn’t get away or I go to another school knowing that I wasn’t good enough to-”

Blaine pauses the T.V.

He could tell Kurt to chase after his dreams, tell him how great he’d do at a SUNY or how he’s a NYADA shoo-in. That’s what he _should_ do, right?

“I love you,” is all he can think of. “And it-it’ll be alright.” He’s not sure who he’s saying it to.

Kurt opens his arms up, an open invitation to cuddle and while Blaine should be the one coddling him, he can’t deny that Kurt’s impending move stresses him out more than all the clubs he’s in combined. He moves the bowl of popcorn between them towards his boyfriend’s embrace.

“ _We’ll_ be okay,” Kurt replies into his hair. “And I love you.”

“You’re amazing,” Blaine mumbles, in a voice he gets only around Kurt, his voice softer and lazy in the way that he doesn’t have to worry about how his inflection is being judged constantly. “When you were up on that stage-”

Kurt huffs out a laugh.“I know. I could see you through all the lights. I love that shirt on you."

“I know,” Blaine mumbles into his chest. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short :/ (Also I'm very happy there's a Queen song)  
> Tumblr: warblerswickedwords


	3. Day 3- I Could Fall In Love by Selena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has to get Blaine alone to discuss something. (Canon!Blaine with a Closeted!Cheerio!Kurt)

Kurt shouldn’t be so damn nervous but he can’t help but feel his heart race as he knocks on Blaine Anderson’s door.

 

He’s planned everything to be as low-key as possible. He wrote an English paper last minute so he’d be guaranteed to get a high C and coach Sue immediately made him run extra laps at practice. Combined with some less than stellar book reports and he was given a warning that if he didn’t get his grades up he’d be on the bench for the rest of the season. 

 

So when Coach Sue and Principal Figgins insisted that he get a tutor to ensure him a shot at (another) national championship and scholarship to Ohio State and the end of the year, Kurt Hummel knew exactly who he’d reach out to.

 

Talking to Blaine Anderson was a struggle to the say the least. It’s hard enough talking to your crush as it is, but combined with Kurt’s situation of being in the closet and Blaine not knowing he exists at all a simple half hour just wouldn’t do.

 

Which how they somehow find themselves in Blaine’s kitchen one day after school, Blaine trying to explain the overarching themes of Romeo and Juliet as Kurt fidgets uncomfortably in his Cheerios jacket.

 

“So Romeo was with Rosaline and totally dumped her for Juliet?” Kurt asks, acting as if he’s never read the play. He’s more than aware of Romeo’s actions; when he was seven he made his mother help him sew original costumes and reenact it in their backyard.

 

“Basically,”  Blaine says with a laugh. “But he had good reason. He never truly loved Rosaline and was completely captivated with Juliet the minute he saw her.”

 

“So soon?” 

 

Blaine let out a content sigh. “I know love at first sight may seem crazy, but when you know how you feel there’s no question about it.”

 

_ Is everything that easy? _ Kurt wonders, thinking about the itch that’s been begging to be scratched in the back of his brain for months. The curiosity that only gets to be explored in the middle of the night in the dark, his cock in his hand as he jerks off to the desires he wonders if he’ll ever get the chance to act on. If he even really  _ wants  _ to or if it’s just his hormones going crazy-

 

“Um, Kurt?” Blaine asks softly, tapping his pen lighting on the kitchen table to get his attention. “Everything ok?”

 

“When did you know you were gay?” He blurts out. And there it is. Hanging in the air, an unspoken question he practiced meticulously over and over again in the mirror. His heart is racing and he forces himself to push once more. “Or h-how, I guess.”

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Blaine quirks his head, eyes darting around. “Are you..?”

 

Kurt straightens himself out, pulling at his sleeves and running a hand through his hair sprayed bangs. “I-I don’t-”

 

“That’s fine,” Blaine interrupts, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “You’ve got plenty of time to figure it out. I um- it took me a while to know but if there’s something telling you that you’re...then it’s probably for a reason.”

Kurt gives a small nod. “Alright. I mean there’s..I’ve…” 

 

He trails off in fear of embarrassment. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Blaine  _ he’s  _ one of the biggest reason that he’s thinking this, that sometimes Blaine leans back in his chair in their shared English class he catches the slightest whiff of his hair gel and Kurt gets so hard so fast his head spins.

 

Blaine shifts in his chair to pull his phone from his back pocket. “Take your time. You can give me your number and we could talk later. Or text or whatever you may need.”

 

Kurt takes the the phone from his outstretched hand, shuddering as their hands brush. “Thank you,” he says with relief. “I feel ridiculous now, failing all these papers to try and talk to you alone. I didn’t think it  would only take this long.”

 

“ _ Me? _   Really?” Blaine asks, his posture deflating as he laughs. “I cleaned the whole house before you came here! God I was so nervous.”

 

Now they’re both laughing, defusing the bomb that Kurt dropped on them moments ago.

 

“So..” Blaine starts. “I’m assuming you already know about Romeo and Juliet?”

 

“You guessed right,” Kurt says, his cheeks heating up. “I’m a sucker for a good love story.”

 

Blaine smiles at him and opens up his book. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: @warblerswickedwords


	4. Day 4- Love Is In The Air by John Paul Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine keeps flirting with his local Starbucks barista!Kurt... who can’t seem to spell his name correctly.

If it was socially acceptable to list “too kind” as his number one weakness during a job interview, Blaine Anderson would do just that.

 

It’s mainly the reason he could never be a lawyer like he intended, while he’s all for equal rights he was never one for aggressive debates and the weight of people’s lives on his hands. At 24 he’s successfully dropped out of law school and secured two part time jobs teaching piano lessons to children and working as a freelance musician off-Broadway. Both of which have contributed to his caffeine addiction.

 

Every other day he stops by the Starbucks on East 8th Street on his way to the uptown subway station, partially to treat himself and partially to see the newest barista, Kurt, that was hired last week.

 

Although they’ve never had a conversation, Blaine knows by his bell of laugh, Greek god of a profile and graceful motions as he works the drive-thru window that he’s crush-worthy— he also knows by his lean legs and tight ass, but he won’t mention that.

 

Towards the middle of April, Kurt’s second phrase of training has him working the register and their encounters move from longing one-sided gazes on Blaine’s side to “one medium drip please” and a “coming right up!” from Kurt. May hits and Kurt casually asks one day: “can I get your name?” and Blaine knows it’s protocol and not for  _ him _ , but it doesn’t help as he stutters it out. 

 

When he gets his coffee at the end of the bar, a loopy “ _ Blein _ ” is scrawled on the side. He laughs so hard a few customers stare.

 

The next day Kurt asks for his name again, and Blaine gives it again with a smile. ‘Blake’ is written on the side and he just rolls his eyes.

 

He understands that having your name spelled wrong is customary at Starbucks, hell he sees some of friends post it daily, but it can’t be too hard, right? Either way, he’s too nice to correct Kurt and it brings up a new talking point for them.

 

“With an ‘H’? Really?” He asks one day, referring to Tuesday’s _“Blhain”_ cup.

 

“You didn’t like it?,” Kurt says with a smile, leaning his forearm on the counter to look at Blaine closer. “I’m trying to get creative.” 

 

“Well, keep ‘em coming,” he replies, feeling his heart race. 

 

Kurt wasn’t lying about trying. So far he’s gotten  _ Brad, Blanne, Blayne, Blajhen _ (a Dutch influence, Kurt had joked) and a variety of other spellings. He’s also learned that Kurt is a music and language double major at NYU, and can find him drinking a non-fat mocha right before his shift if Blaine catches him soon enough. 

 

“So when are you gonna ask me out?” Kurt casually adds to the end of their register conversation one day in July.

 

“When you learn to spell my name right,” Blaine says, expression not changing as he swipes his debit card.

 

When he gets his cup that day, there’s “ _ Blaine _ ” written on it in neat cursive, and a phone number right beneath it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a coffee shop/barista au.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Day 5- Whenever You're Away From Me by Olivia Newton John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few letters between the boys as Kurt studies abroad in Paris.

Dear Kurt,

I’m still not sure why you wanted to write, isn’t the greatest part of this day in age long distance calls and Snapchat?? 

Rachel and I miss you (and Santana, she hasn’t said it but we both know) a lot. I’ve already had to facilitate three separate arguments about who’s supposed to do chores, ‘quiet time’, and whether Fanny Brice was a true feminist.

I don’t think I knew the answer to any of them.

Missing you like crazy. How’s Paris?! Please lie and say it looks like a well-lit  _ Phantom of the Opera _ .

Your fiance (!),

Blaine.

 

**Dear Blaine,**

**Things are beautiful, I think that goes without saying. Think a cleaner, more established Moulin Rouge <3**

**And letters are romantic, silly! Remember, we watched ‘Letters To Juliet’ before I left?**

**Honestly my biggest regret is not stuffing you in my suitcase, I hope the girls don’t drive you crazy.**

**Your fiance :),**

**Kurt.**

 

Dear Kurt,

Really missing you today. That conducting for stage and screen class? Closed the minute I tried to register. So it looks like I’ll have to take that play writing course instead. Which is fine, but we both know you’re more of the writer here. (Got any half finished scripts I could borrow?) :p

Your fiance (!!!),

Blaine.

 

**Dear Blaine,**

**Hope the start of spring break is going well. I can already picture you sunbathing on the dingy room of the loft. ((Which is quite the visually, if you don’t mind me saying.))**

**I took a trip to Berlin last weekend! Gorgeous city, equally gorgeous outfits and architecture. Wish you here to see all the museums- I went mainly for the art. Wish you were here to tell me about fancy beers and all that history you love so much.**

**Your fiance,**

**Kurt <3**

 

Dear Kurt,

Sending this two weeks before you come home (miss you!) so I’m not sure it’ll reach you by then. Maybe someone will find it and wonder who we are (i.e. 'Letters to Juliet').

The past few months have felt like the longest  I’ve ever had in New York. I can’t wait until you arrive so we can sit back on the couch and watch Real Housewives- my commentary is  _ never  _ as good as yours- and sleep in late to go to our Central Park walks. 

(There’s also other things, but just in case someone reads this I’ll just remind you how great all your Snapchats have been.)

Fly safe honey!!

Your fiance (!!!!!),

Blaine.

 

**Dear Blaine,**

**I’m writing this from the airport and will attempt to find somewhere to drop this off, although it’ll be weeks until you get it.**

**Paris has been wonderful, as you can assume, but I must say that it’s only proven how great New York with you. Then again we’ve never been away together...if only we could afford the big honeymoon I want for you.**

**Can’t wait to see you cooking in the loft and coming to bed half asleep (and half dressed) without your hair gelled. What a sight.**

**Your fiance (!),**

**Kurt**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late (and short)! University always comes first :P  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: @warblerswickedwords


	6. Day 6- This Is The Time by Billy Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt isn't sure if Blaine moving in was the best decision.

Kurt can go on and on about how great it is having Blaine in New York. The walks through Central Park every weekend, having Blaine getting in his productive moods where he cooks dinner for the whole loft, the  _ sex- _ God he could rave about all the engaged sex they’re having, and so much more.

 

But if there’s one thing that his growing collection of self help books has taught him, it’s that you must accept the flaws of someone as well as their redeeming qualities. For Blaine, the doesn’t know where to start.

 

When they first moved in, Kurt had taken up baking on a weekly basis but it soon died off when he realized what that meant for his bank account of organic ingredients and patient of washing a counter full of dishes immediately after.

 

For Blaine it means flour scattered across the counter as he glides around listening to his “coffee shop jazz” playlist, trying to perfect his mother's pie crust recipes. It annoys Kurt to no end seeing a mix of raspberry stained bowls and batter-caked whisks, but it’s one of the best pies he’s ever had.

 

The bathroom, albeit small, will always be Kurt’s safe haven. Santana and Rachel’s arguments occupy the space in the mornings, but at night he gets a chance to have a quiet shower if he blasts his iPhone speaker loud enough. If everyone’s asleep he’ll indulge himself by singing whatever song he’s working on or hum something he’s considering adding to his repertoire. Once Blaine is there it’s just someone to look during the morning brawls as he brushes his teeth, and at night Blaine  knows not to infringe on his skincare routine, but when Kurt climbs into bed he’ll receive the occasional “I love that song” or “Is that for showcase? I can’t wait,” accompanied with a goodnight kiss. It makes all the difference.

 

It also means Sam and Blaine have the occasional video game tournament on Saturday nights when they don’t feel like going clubbing. Kurt forgets how much of a  _ boy  _ Blaine can be, their excuse of a  living room gorged with chips, pizza and beer -which is only allowed when Sam comes over.  Yes, they stay up too late and Kurt couldn’t care less about what’s going on, but Blaine always crawls into bed and immediately curls around his fiance to the most loving, familiar warmth Kurt has ever known. 

 

Yes, they fight. It’s inevitable. And there are harsh words. Bringing up of old wounds and past mistakes. Regretful tones. But occasionally, to avoid more , there’s makeup sex. Half satisfied, messy, dirty sex that only solves the problem temporarily and is the only thing that stops them from going to bed angry. They’ll wake up, cuddle and discus calmly and if they do as they lazily grind against each other, so be it.

 

Every time is dad calls, it’s the same beginning: “How’s the big city, champ?” followed by “How’s my future son-in-law?” If Blaine’s close enough he’ll call out “things are great, Mr.-I mean Burt!” which makes all of them laugh. And there are times when Kurt is sitting in his bed and has a great view of Blaine studying on the couch, pencil vigorously composing a score that he’ll receive an audio file of later on; he sees the concentrated look Blaine gets when nothing else matters but his music, a love that Kurt wonders he matches up to. Then, as if Blaine can hear his thoughts, he glances up and gives a smile so soft Kurt could melt then and there and he doesn’t care what the answer is.

 

“Same as always Dad. Things couldn’t be better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: @warblerswickedwords


	7. Day 7- Sweetener by Ariana Grande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine will always try to defend Kurt. Maybe he doesn't need to. (badboy!klaine, TW for panic attacks)

Blaine is _fuming_ . Two weeks after transferring to McKinley and he doesn’t understand how Kurt has _survived_ , let alone dealt with these assholes for two years. Not only is Kurt able to glide the halls with his head high, pink bangs waving along, but he’s able to do the same with a black eye, scarred cheek, Blaine’s hand in his.

For the third time this week Kurt has found a new slur, sprayed painted hot pink on his locker and for the third time, he’s rolled his eyes and opened it wordlessly. Blaine however, has gotten detention twice for “cussing and causing a disturbance” in the hallway, and today has bruised his knuckles by punching the dick carved into the metal.

“At least you didn’t have to wait for me to get out of the hole this time,” Blaine jokes as Kurt opens the exit door of the Urgent Care.

“Shut up,” Kurt says, opening the passenger side door of his car for Blaine to climb in. “You don’t get to say anything until your hand stops throbbing.”

Blaine leans in for a kiss as Kurt buckles his seat belt, and is met with the door slammed in his face and Kurt heads for the driver's seat. “Babe it’s not even that bad! Two weeks of ice and ibuprofen that’s all, I guess now I’ll have to train my left to be a little stronger-” he stares at Kurt’s profile as he strokes his thigh.

Kurt moves it back to Blaine’s lap. “Ice your fucking hand,” he says, eyes on the road.

“I don’t know why you’re bugging so much,” Blaine huffs as they pull into Kurt’s driveway. “When this is healed I should find those assholes and fuck them up-”

“You don’t get it do you?!” Kurt screams more than asks, looking at Blaine and immediately hitting the steering wheel in frustration. He screams again, hitting the his palm on the curve of the wheel over and over so much Blaine is prepared to give him his bag of ice after. Kurt rakes his hands in his hair and looks Blaine dead in the eyes.

“I’ve been through this for years- fucking _years_ Blaine- and kept my cool. Do you now get that you’re giving what they want when you do this? That it could be so much _worse_ ?” He has tears in his eyes now, hands shaking as he goes on. “I get you’re upset but I’ve _been_ upset, and don’t have time to relive these reactions all over again-” he trails off, gasping for air from talking so fast.

Blaine’s on him in a second, ignoring the pain from flexing his hand so suddenly as he unbuckles his seat and wraps his arms around Kurt’s middle, shushing him as he shakes. _I’m sorry, so sorry, it’s alright_ he repeats asks he threads his hands in Kurt’s hair, holding him as solid as possible with the gear shift shoved against his gut.

They stay like this until Blaine’s ice pack melts, jiggling on the car mat as Blaine tries to shake Kurt from when he’s fallen asleep in his arms.

“Baby, c’mon,” Blaine whispers, stroking Kurt’s arm and sighing as Kurt wakes up. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“If you try to fuck me now I swear Anderson,” he says laughing, his walls immediately coming up as he gets his keys and Blaine follows suit.

An hour later Blaine has made them sandwiches and Kurt’s painting Blaine nails a deep blue as a movie plays in the background. “I really am sorry,” Blaine says, eyeing Kurt as he painting his thumb as a new ice pack balances on his knuckles.

“Just when I thought you were going to be quiet,” Kurt saying without looking up, poking his tongue out a little to concentrate. “And it’s fine.”

“Are you alright?” Blaine asks, not giving Kurt the time to change the topic. “You’ve have freaked out like that since-”

He trails off and Kurt sighs. He knows there’s too many things he can fill in that sentence with. _The night we met, the first time I tried to fuck you, every time we’ve visited Burt, that one dinner with your parents_ , and many more. “I’m fine,” he repeats. “It all gets overwhelming sometimes, you know? And I can’t have you punching lockers when it does.”

“I won’t,” Blaine replies in a heartbeat and Kurt huffs out a laugh at his suddenness.

Kurt smiles. “Good, because we both know I’m the drama queen in this relationship,” and this time Blaine laughs. “Now give me your other hand.”

Blaine surrenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm a HUGE Ariana Grande fan! Her new album comes out tomorrow :))  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: @warblerswicked words (currently accepting prompts)


End file.
